Rimahiko: Backstabbing Best Friend
by PurpleMusic44
Summary: Rima And Nagihiko are finally dating, But Amu thinks that its not going to work out and that Rima should date Kirishima-kun. But is that really why Amu wants Nagi & Rima To break up? Rated T For Language. Story/Poem. Please Dont hate me!


**Hello! Well this is my first story that I will keep on Fanfiction. Cause the other one that I first put on here, I deleted it. So this one I will keep no matter how many bad reviews I get. But please, If you have nothing nice to say about this story/poem then dont say anything. This is a poem that I wrote because all that Italics Are true. One of my friends thought my boyfriend wouldn't work, so she said she would break us up and set me up with a guy i hate. And yes she did say those words in the poem to my face. I really hope you like it.  
>I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I JUST OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE POEM! Please only put nice reviews!<strong>

_**The poem part is in Italics!**_

Rima's POV.

Me and Nagi were walking hand in hand to  
>Seiyo Acadamy.<br>Amu saw us and walked up to me  
>Took my other hand<br>And dragged me away from Nagi

"Amu! What the hell!"

"I don't think you and Nagi would work out."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you guys constantly fight, and he's so tall compaired to you"

"Amu, Its _My _Choice. If i want to date him then I will"

"Fine, But its going to crash and burn someday."

I Can't believe Amu said all that to me. I never told Nagi anything that Amu said because I didn't want to do anything about it. Because when you tell Nagi something bad, he does something about it, And this is a thing that doesn't need to be fixed with help. It'll fix itself.

_Hey Bitch!_

_I have something to say to you!_

_what the hell!_

_i thought we were friends_

_but you said all those words to me_

_about me and my boyfriend_

_and thats not okay with me_

_you said things like..._

_"im gunna break you guys up"_

_Or_

_"It's going to crash and burn,And I'm going to be there to step on those peices"_

After School Amu went to my house and talked to me.

"Rima, Like I said this morning, Its not going to work out with you guys, Its going to crash and burn, And I'm going to be there to step on those peices."

"Why Amu?"

"Cause It'll be my way of telling you 'I told you so!' "

"Well It's not going to happen!"

"But you shouldn't be dating Nagi, You should be dating Kirishima-kun"

NO! I like Nagi, Not Kirishima!"

"Fine, Then I'll break you guys up."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to break you and Nagi up and set you up with kirishima."

"Get out..."

"What?"

"Get out of my fucking house Amu! NOW!"

_who the fuck says that to a friend_

_aren't you supposed to be supportive?_

_like all my other friends_

_and not try to set me up with i guy_

_I dont like!_

_you should be happy!_

_and I dont want to hear that shit_

_from a girl who can't really_

_keep a boyfriend._

Why is Amu doing this? She should be happy that I have a boyfriend. I really don't wan to hear that shit from her, when she can't even keep a boyfriend. Its like shes dating Tadase, Then Ikuto, Back to Tadase, Then Kukai, The Kairi, Then Ikuto, And now she is single. UGH!

The Next Day.

"Rima." Nagi said to me during free period

"Yeah?"

"Is what Amu said true?"

"What did Amu say?"

"She said that she talked to you yesterday, and you said that you liked Kirishima-kun and not me."

"What! I never said that! I said the exact opposite! I said I liked you not Kirishima!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. If I liked him I would be dating him right now and not you."

"Then why would Amu lie?"

"She Told me that she wants to break me and you up because she thinks that we're not going to work out."

"That little Bitch!"

"Whoa, I thought Fujisaki's never cuss"

"This is different!"

_Hey Whore!_

_did you hear that_

_and NO! it wasn't_

_me and my boyfriends relationship!_

_but i am pretty sure it was your heart_

_because of how ice cold you are_

_and i dont care if we_

_aren't going to be friends anymore_

_if you read this_

_cause i don't like you!_

"Amu." I said after I found her after school

"Oh hey Rima, Did Nagi break up with you? Im so sorry."

"Actually, Hinamori, I didn't break up with her. she told me what you told her and she said what you told me was a lie. why did you lie?" Nagi said commign from behind me

"I Just didn't like the fact that Rima has a boyfriend and I don't." Amu said with her head hung low

"So when you said if Nagi dumped me, you would set me up with Kirishima-kun, You were lying. If Nagi did dump me, you wouldn't even talk Kirishima-kun into dating me because you wanted me single?"

"Yeah...look Rima I'm sorry..." Amu said with her 'Im sorry tone'

"Sorry? You fucking SORRY! Nagi Almost broke up with me! So Sorry-My Ass! I never want to talk to you ever again!"

"Ri-"

"Its Mashiro and Fujisaki to you Hinamori!" Nagi said in a scary tone

"Im so sorry guys."

"I dont give a damn, you bitch. I hate you!"

And with that all said me and Nagi walked away leaving Amu all sad.

**You don't have to Reivew, but If you would like to suggest something then please tell me. Just don't be mean and say " THIS IS FUCKING STUPID!" Just some tips on how to make it better would be fine :)**


End file.
